


Marsh

by Magnolia12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Monster Boyfriend, Rescue, Slow Burn, Teratophilia, lizardman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia12/pseuds/Magnolia12
Summary: Sometimes monsters aren't the monsters. Sometimes men are the monsters. Sometimes monsters save the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rattling in my brain for some time. It's a work in progress, but the key points are all there.
> 
> NSFW content is on chapters 6, 7, 9, and 10. So far...

Leaves and greenery wiped past her face and arms. Her lungs burned and her legs screamed at her, but she could not stop. If she did, he would find her. He would be on her, and she would not, could not, let that happen. Out here, this far deep, she didn't bother to scream for help. There would be none. He was counting on that when he brought her here. Out here, she was alone. But she would _not_ be the victim, and she would not endure what he planned for her. She would rather die. So she ran. She ran on legs that were bloody with scratches. She ran on bare feet that too were red and bloody. After what felt like hours of running, she jumped into a thicket of dense greenery to catch her breath. Even that, she did as quietly as she could. 

Night would soon come, and what then? She was not in the least bit prepared to endure a night out here. Sure the weather wouldn't kill her, but maybe some of the animals out here might. One thing at a time. Sitting here, catching her breath, despair finally began to rear it's ugly head. _No_ , not now, there's no time for that now. So, tired as she was, she stood up and took in her surroundings. Had she gotten away? Had she run far enough? He was so much bigger than her, and he knew this place so well. She closed her eyes and listened. Nothing. Just the sounds of the swamp. She breathed a sigh of relief. So what now? 

Slowly, she began to move through the swamp once again. More slowly, more deliberately. How stupid she had been before, leaving all those tracks behind. But she was so scared, and when she was finally free all she could think to do was run. Had he noticed she was gone yet? How long did she have before he came looking?  _Before he found you?_ **NO.** None of that now. He may be an amazing tracker, but she had a head start. That had to count for something, right? 

Lost in thought, she did not notice the red eyes watching her. 

She wandered for a few hours before she felt like her limbs would no longer carry her. Then, she wandered for another hour still. Her mind raced with questions. Questions she had no answers to, like  _where is safe to rest? what can I eat, I'm so hungry._ And  _How long again is it that humans can survive without water?_ Despair hung behind each one of those questions. 

She wandered closer to the water. Surprisingly, there were no alligators in sight. She had glimpsed them before and fear of them had prevented her from going to the water to rinse out her bloody legs. She scanned the area again, but seeing no sign of any animal, she ventured closer to the water. It didn't look clean, but it was clear enough to see that there was nothing lurking beneath. Tentatively she dipped one foot, then the other in. It was cool and soothing on her swollen legs. The feeling bringing her to close her eyes while she sat. For the first time in these past 3 days, she felt something other than panic and fear. 

This would not last. A terrible roar jarred her momentary peace and brought her fear and panic right back to the surface. She tried to jump up, but found that her legs would not respond to her. Her whole body was shaking with fear and exhaustion. It had been a bad idea to sit down. She opened her eyes to find piercing red eyes glaring down at her. Attached to the eyes was something her mind was having trouble comprehending. It was kind of a man, but also kind of an alligator. Humanoid in shape, but covered in reptilian scales. The creature's hands had a set of 5 fingers which ended with sharp looking claws. It was also huge and sporting a snout, like an alligators. This snout was open and bearing down on her. Everything in her screamed  _RUN_. 

She sat there, however, frozen and gaping at it. She had it in her, at least, to be surprised that after what seemed like a minute the creature did not cut her down. Instead it simply continued to glare down at her. **HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?**

Did it just talk to her? That was officially too much. She found a small reserve of strength enough to stagger to her feet only for the world to go black. 


	2. Chapter 2

_HIS POV_

Well, this certainly had not gone as expected. Many reactions he had gotten from humans before. Running, screaming, some even attempting to hurt him  _as if they could_. But this had been surprising. Not only had it  _she_ just stared at him in silence after he roared, but she jumped up only to collapse after he spoke. And what a meek little thing she was. Unsure as to what to do, he just stood there. He should leave, he should definitely leave. But he did not. She looked so defenseless. So tiny, compared to him. He felt a twinge of guilt at the idea of leaving her there. He'd easily found her by following the scent of blood. Looking down at her, he could see that her legs and feet were covered in gashes that oozed blood. Her clothes were muddy and looked worn. Her face, neck, and arms were covered in bruises. To her good fortune, she had at least managed to collapse on a soft muddy ground. If he left her here, like this, with night coming, she would surely die. 

Why should he care though? Since when had any human, other than his Granny, every shown him any sympathy or kindness? He was an animal to them, right? He should just leave and let nature take its course. As he stood there, debating, she began to stir. Soft little moans escaping her lips. She still had not opened her eyes. Would she scream when she did, when she saw him?

A scream did break his revelry, however, it did not come from the girl. It came from a few ways father. It was a male. His shrewd voice yelled out a name..... Diana. Was it this girl? Good, her people could find her and take care of her. 

Just as he turned to leave, he was surprised to feel a grip on his tale. He turned back abruptly to see that the girl had latched on to his tale. He pulled it, but her hands would not budge. Angry, he lurched forward towards the girl. 

"Please" came her voice. Soft and pleading. "Please, I think I heard you speak before, so you _can_ understand me, right?" He stood in silence. Face close enough to the girl that he was sure she could feel his breath on her face. So easy, it would be, to simply lift a clawed hand and simply throw her off. As he considered this option, and her question, the man's voice came through again. Closer it seemed _"DIANA! You can't run from me, I will find you....."_  

"Please!" came her voice again. Stronger. When the man's voice had sounded, her grip on his tale had strengthened. "Please, don't let him find me. Please please please..." The girl began to cry then. Tears began to stream down her muddy face. _"DIANA!!!!!"_ At this, the girl did something incredibly stupid. She threw herself on the ground, towards his tale, and hugged it in a death grip. "Please please please" she sobbed. "Please help me....... or kill me" His anger evaporated, taken aback by this request. "Please, make it quick. I just can't go back. I **won't**. And I don't want to die out here of exposure. PLEASE." 

He was truly confused. He could smell her fear, she reeked of it. But he was almost certain, that for the first time, it was not due to him. He looked at her again, with her pressed against his tail, he could also feel her. She was shaking terribly. Her eyes were shut and her blunt fingernails tried to dig into his scales. Every noise seemed to make her jump.  _"DIANA, come out, come out, wherever you are!"_ Every muscle she had seemed to clench tighter. She began to sob quietly now. He could feel her warm tears on his tail. "Please" she began to say between sobs. "Please, just kill me. I won't fight back. I'm just so tired...but I won't go back"

Perplexed. He was truly perplexed. What a curious thing she was. She would rather die than go to her people. 

 **"WHY?"** She jumped a little at the sound of his voice. "Why what?".  **"Why not go back to your people? Why would you rather die?"** She snarled. Actually snarled at him. It was....interesting. "He is NOT my people. HE is a MONSTER."

Now, he was truly taken aback.  **"Am I not a monster to you?"** She seemed to think for a moment before she looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I honestly don't know what you are. But compared to him, to what he wants to do to me, what he's done to me..... Even if you killed me right here right now, slit my throat or crushed me, you wouldn't be a monster to me. You would be my savior." 

He pulled back. His chest seem to squeeze and his mind swirled.  _Not a monster?...._  He looked at her, really looked at her. The bruises, her dark, matted hair, her deeply chapped lips, and her pleading eyes. He knew then that he could not kill this human... this girl. But what then? He picked up the sounds of the man then. He was getting closer. He looked down at her. She continued to stare at him with those eyes. Dark and pleading. 

 **"I will not kill you"** he said, surprising even himself at the conviction of his words. He leaned down and scooped her up in his arms. She only squeaked in surprise, but did not fight him. He looked down at her then, and she looked at him with relief in her eyes, "Thank you" she whispered, right before closing her eyes again and becoming limp in his arms. She had passed out again.

Why had he picked her up like this? Because her legs and feet looked so bad..... What now? How had things ended with him having a girl in his arm? 

He turned and began the trek home, girl in his arms. What would happen when she woke up? 


	3. Chapter 3

Her POV

Bed. She could tell that she was on a bed. But unlike like before, she did not feel bindings on her hands and feet. Everything hurt. Every muscle she had, muscles she didn’t even know she had. She could hear nothing but the sounds of the swamp, muffled by the walls. Walls, there were walls. She opened her eyes slowly. She was in a room, a bedroom. It looked normal enough, if a little plain. There was a window on the wall in front of her. It was open, no bars, only a yellow curtain. There was also a closed door on her right side. On the nightstand besides the bed was a cup of water. God she was so thirsty. She reached for it and downed the cup.

After quenching her thirst, she noticed that her legs were covered in what looked like mud. All her scraps, and all of her feet, were covered in the substance. She brought herself down to sniff it. Definitely mud, but maybe with more stuff in it? She noticed then that though her leg muscles ached, her legs did not sting and burn like before. Whatever this stuff was, it was soothing. She felt bad, as the sheets were covered in the mud as well.

This brought up some questions. Where was she, and how did she get here? The last thing she remembered…… oh god…… the last thing she remembered was being in the arms of an alligator man. His eyes boring down at her with kindness? And now she was in a bedroom, covered in mud. She turned on the bed, meaning to get up, when she heard rustling on the other side of the door. She froze.

The door creaked and opened, revealing the alligator man. Relief flooded her that it wasn’t… He seemed unreal to her, in this bedroom. Their eyes met. _That’s right, he can speak._ He seemed to fidget then, under her gaze, as if her staring made him uncomfortable. “You brought me here, and you put this mud on me.” She did not mean it as a question, more like a statement of the current situation. **“Yes, the mud has healing properties. It should help with the pain and with your cuts”**.  God his voice. So deep and rough. Maybe from misuse? Or maybe that was just his voice? She found it soothing. His eyes continued to bore down on her, but she did not feel threatened by them. Should she be?

“And you brought me water.” She said, noticing the cup in his... hand?  **“What? Oh, yes. Your lips, I understand that they become like that when you are dehydrated. I am sorry to have come in here, but I heard the bed move and… It would be better if you didn’t walk around just yet, give the mud time to work…”** He paused in thought, **“I put it on you last night, but your feet had many cuts, best let it on a bit longer.”**

She was mesmerized by him. Completely unprepared to hear him speak so well. She really should not have had any expectations of him, she’d never met an alligator man before, but given the events of the last few days, this was…something. He looked every bit like an alligator, covered in brown, green scales head to toe. Though he was humanoid shaped, he had a thick tale that stretched out behind him and disappeared behind the door frame. His eyes were red, with slits for pupils. His snout was proportionate to his face, not ridiculously large. Unlike alligators, his teeth disappeared completely when he closed his mouth. The memory of them from last night reminded her how sharp and deadly they were. He was not wearing any cloths, so she could clearly see all the muscles covered his frame. He was built, like a tank. Her eyes continued to travel further down the length of his body, taking in his various coloring, abs, and general shape of his torso. She noticed that he had a bellybutton. Huh… She couldn’t help but blushed when her eyes went lower. She couldn’t help it though… curiosity. He, definitely a he, had a bulge in his groin area, and what looked to be an opening, but nothing else visible. God his legs, thick as trunks. She was short, so big was relative to her as almost everyone was big to her. He, though, he was probably 7’ tall. Big.

She noticed that he hadn’t moved. When her eyes sought his again, she found that he was staring at the ground, as if it held some sort of important secret. His body language was tense. Oh crap, she had been gaping at him; of course she had made him uncomfortable. “I’m sorry” This brought his attention back to her. “I’m being very rude to you… It’s just that I have never seen anyone like you before and here I am just staring at you when all you’ve done for me was save me and try to heal me and give me water. I’m so sorry, I’m just a curious person by nature, which is no excuse for staring… and now I’m babbling…” **“It’s ok. I know what I look like to you. Just please don’t be scared of me. I won’t come near you if you don’t want.”**

She felt her chest pinch at the way he said it. Though he was looking in her direction, his eyes were downcast, staring at her feet. “No it’s not. I was being rude to you and I apologize. You can come near me if you’d like. I am not afraid of my savior." His eyes met hers and she smiled at him. "I basically dug my fingernails into your tail, remember? I hope I didn’t hurt you.” He looked surprised. Kind of like when she had told him that he wasn’t a monster to her.

 **“No, you didn’t hurt me. You couldn’t hurt me with those blunt little things”** He paused, his features changing, looking as if he was skeptical. **“You’re really not afraid of me. You don’t find me horrible?”**

“No! I was surprised when you came out on me… I mean, you did roar in my face… and you’re so big and I’m… not. I was really overwhelmed when you found me. It was kind of the last straw, so I fainted on you. And you! You ROARED IN MY FACE. How could I not be afraid of that? But now… No, I guess. You don’t seem like you’re going to hurt me. Or like you want to hurt me. Hell, you’re healing me. I am not afraid of you. And are you kidding? Horrible? How could I think you were horrible? Especially since you literally saved my life! You don’t seem like a horrible person. You don’t look horrible either… I’m sorry, I’m babbling again. I just survived a horrible situation and now I’m sitting on a bed, god knows where, talking to a wonderful…” What? A wonderful what? She didn’t want to call him “Alligator man”, what if that upset him? “What’s your name?”

 **“What?... Name, you want to know my name?”** He stuttered then, looking completely uncertain. Looking anywhere but her. God, had she insulted him somehow? Maybe he didn’t have a name? “I mean, what can I call you? What do you want me to call you?” She grinned at him then, “Or do you just want me to call you Mr. Savior?”

 **“No, I have a name… I was given a name… once. I just…”** He found her eyes again then. **“My name is Lucas”**

“Hello Lucas” She stretched her arm out to him then. “My name is Diana. Nice to meet you.”


	4. Chapter 4

_His POV_

Time seemed to stretch out as he simply stared at her outstretched arm. He knew what this meant, this gesture. She wanted him to take her arm, to shake it. To greet him, like a normal person. As if he was like her.

He looked up from her arm and found her eyes. They looked sincere, and they caught his when he looked at her. She smiled at him then, lips lifting up and eyes filling with warmth. She didn’t look afraid. Huh.

Slowly, he reached out his clawed hand. Twice his arm hesitated, but eventually it made its way to her arm. He watched as her hand disappeared in his. She was so tiny. But so warm. Her arm, with some effort, began to move up and down, causing his arm to move as well. “Nice to meet you.” She smiled up at him then. He was closer to her. Enough so that he could scent no fear or anxiety coming from her. 

The greeting went on longer than what was perhaps customary, but she did not seem to mind, and he was lost in the motions and the connection of their hands. The feel of her soft hand in his scaled one. Finally, he heard her laugh and he stopped abruptly. He took back his hand. **“I’m sorry; I have never shaken anyone’s hand before.”** She shook her head,“No, it’s fine. Really, it was fine.” Her face continue to hold a smile. **“Here,”** he said as he handed her the water cup. She took the cup, and he couldn’t help but notice how her fingers brushed his skin.

She drank the entirety of the cup in one gulp and looked up at him sheepishly. “I know, I have terrible manners.” Why would she be concerned with how she looked to him? He was a monster…

 **“Are you hungry?”** Her eyes widened as if she only just realized it. “God yes.” He exited the bedroom and returned with a large tray full of fruit. He’d spent an hour collecting fruit, figuring she would be hungry when she woke. He lay the tray down on the nightstand by the bed. “What’s this?” she asked, picking up a green fruit. She sniffed it and seemed delighted in the smell. **“That’s called Alligator Apple. It’s very sweet and tasty.”** She laughed at that and bit into it. She smiled and took a larger bite. “Oh my god, this is so good. Tastes kind of like a honeydew melon”.

He turned to leave her, she had humored him enough, and he didn’t want to push her. He knew better, regardless of what she had said. “Wait!” She chewed rapidly, trying to swallow the fruit in her mouth. “I… I mean, if you have to go… but if not, would you join me? I mean, if you want. You brought in so much fruit; I can’t possibly eat all of this myself.”

What?! **“You want me to stay? You want me to join you?”** He stood awkwardly just outside the door frame, unsure of what to do. “I mean… If you want. It’s just, you said the fruit of the alligator apple was sweet and tasty. I thought that meant you ate it.” She looked down then, a frown tugging at her lips. Her lips still looked chapped. “Far be it from me to be clingy. I’m not usually clingy. It’s just…” She looked uncertain, and not at him. “Your company would be nice. But I understand if you need to leave.”

He didn’t like her frowning. Not when her face could make such a pretty smile. When that smile could be directed at him. He liked it when people smiled at him. He’d forgotten that human faces could look like that.

It was morning. He had hunted. He had patrolled last night, which was when he had found her. He didn’t technically have anything urgent to do. He stepped forward, back into the bedroom, and she looked up and smiled at him. God… That smile. So open… warm… and directed at him. He felt that very warmth seep into him. God… what was happening to him?

He stopped at the edge of her bed and sat down on the floor. She reached over to the tray and picked up a fruit. She brought it to her face, sniffed it and, seeming satisfied, reached out to hand it to him. He stretched out his arm and she dropped it onto his waiting hand. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it as well. It had the typical scent of an alligator apple, but he knew there would be more. He could also scent her. He couldn’t help but lick it. Her taste, however light, lingered on the skin of the fruit. It tasted…good. He couldn’t help the sounds that escaped his throat. He bit into the fruit then. He usually just popped these into his mouth and ate them in one bite, but he found he wanted to lengthen the experience with this particular apple. He realized that he had closed his eyes, and quickly opened them.

Her gaze on him was the first thing she saw. It was an odd look she was giving him. Her eyes held a certain kind of intensity to them. Not one he had seen before. Not bad. Definitely not bad. She was biting her lower lip. He felt like he should worry about that. Her lips were still very chapped. Her cheeks seemed to be reddening. Curiously, she was staring at his mouth. At the apple he still held there. He flicked out his wide, pale tongue out to taste the fruit anew, and he caught her eyes follow the movement.

Her eyes found his and widened. She dropped her gaze and her checks seemed to turn a brighter shade of red. Blush. It was called blushing, he suddenly remembered. He had made her blush?

She cleared her throat as if trying to find her voice. “I… I’m… I’m glad you like them… I mean, of course you do, you said as much… and you live here… and you brought them to me… um.” Babbling she called it. He understood now that it was not brought on by fear of him. She didn’t smell afraid. Why then? He took a deeper breath, and it caught in his throat. She smelled like she did before, but her scent had another part to it. One he could not place. It was faint. But he knew he liked it. It made him feel inexplicably warm inside. Warm and confident and…? All he knew was that he did not want to leave her now. And she seemed comfortable enough with him there, if a little flustered.

“Thank you for staying. And for keeping me company.” She seemed to have gathered herself again. She smiled a small smile and picked up another piece of fruit. He watched her bring it to her lips and take a large bite out of it. He simply nodded to her and reached over and picked up a piece for himself. No, he would not leave her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Her POV_

She didn’t know what she should have expected, but she had been pleasantly surprised to find that his hands were not rough. His skin, though not warm to the touch, had exuded warmth. He seemed surprised that she would want to shake his hand. She wondered then what kind of experience with humans he had had to bring about such initial hostility and yet end with such kindness. He clearly knew English, and some human customs.

God this fruit was good. It had been days since she had eaten. Days since she had felt safe. _She felt safe._  He’d left the door ajar when he left, saying she should rest. He’d indicated to her where the bathroom was before leaving, right outside the bedroom on the right-hand side. Problem is, she didn’t want to rest. Her thoughts kept swirling in bad directions. Call it anxiety or restlessness, but the fact of the matter was that as tired as her body was, she just couldn’t go to sleep. She really didn’t want to have nightmares.

She could hear him moving out in what she assumed was the living room. This brought her comfort. She wasn’t sure she was ready to be alone yet. She desperately wanted to explore. She was a curious person by nature after all. Being confined to a bed was torture. So, how could she go about moving without using her legs? Perhaps she could wrap them in the blankets? She would gladly wash them later if it allowed her the ability to walk around.

Diana pulled on the sheets and gingerly wrapped them around her mud covered feet and legs. When pressing on her skin, the burning returned. Once she was satisfied with her work, she swung her legs off the bed and slid her way down. Pain and cramping overtook her. The pain seemed to be coming from the back of her thigh. She had been sore before, but this was something else. She felt tears fall down her cheeks and before she knew it, she was on the floor. The pain of the fall was minor compared to the cramping she felt all along her thigh and butt area. Her fingers dug into her own skin, desperate to find some way to stop the pain. Squeezing seemed to help.

Moments later, Lucas found her curled up on her side on the floor near the bed. She was whimpering and desperately clawing at her thighs. **“What’s wrong?!”** She honestly didn’t know what to tell him. Her mind was overwhelmed with the pain and focusing on lessening the pain. If it wasn’t for his deep voice, she might not have even registered that he had spoken. “Thighs…hurt…” She managed to whimper to him. “I think I pulled something…hurts…muscle” He looked flustered, unsure of what to do. **“What can I do?”**  She whimpered. “Nothing I think…Pain is starting to go…” The pain did slowly start to lessen until it was bearable. Though she was still in pain, she could think. She panted from the effort and used her sleeve to wipe away the tears that had fallen. She looked up at him and found him staring intently at her, with a look that might be described as worry etched on his face. “Ok, it’s ok. Just give me a minute.” He didn’t say anything, just kept watching her. How could he be so large, yet not imposing?

After a few minutes, the pain subsided to a dull throb. **“Do you still hurt?”** His voice brought her back from her concentration. She realized that she had closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found him crouching near her face. His hand was extended, as if he wanted to touch her, but was unsure if he should. “Yes, but it’s bearable now. I think I pulled my hamstrings. I have never been a runner, and all that sprinting in the marsh probably wasn’t good for my body.”

 **“Is the back of your legs your hamstrings?”** He pointed to her thighs. “Huh? Oh, yeah. It’s the muscle that runs from my butt to my knee.” He glanced at her hamstrings and back at her. **“How is that fixed?”** She shrugged, “I have hurt my ankles before and the doctors always told me that the only fix for minor muscular or joint injuries is rest, ice, compression, and elevation. If the same rules apply to hamstring muscles that apply to ankles, then probably that.” He looked to the bed, then to her on the floor. **“How did you get to the floor and why are the sheets wrapped round your legs?”**  If she wasn't in so much pain, she would have probably felt some kind of shame.“I wanted to explore a little bit and I didn’t want to get mud all over your floor. I promise I was going to wash them after. I just needed to get up and away from my thoughts.”

He looked at her puzzled now. She sighed. Lying on the floor was starting to become uncomfortable. Could she pull herself up the bed without hurting again? She sat up and felt a stab of pain at the movement, her thighs where sensitive to any movement right now. She looked up to the bed and then to him. “Please, could you help me up and back to the bed?” Immediately he rushed forward and scoped her up in his arms, bridal style. She whimpered then, the movements bringing forth pain. **“I’m hurting you, I’m sorry…”** “Is OK… Please just hold me a still. Till pain stops…” He obeyed and held her in his arms as she writhed. Slowly she settled down and opened her eyes to look up at him. She was panting again, but the pain was less this time. “Thank you, movement just hurts, but I couldn’t just stay on the floor.” She smiled at him then and she felt him take a deep inhale of breath. **“Do you want me to put you on the bed now? I can be careful.”** Yes, she trusted that he would be as careful as possible. “Yes please. It’s probably going to hurt me some anyways, but it has to be done.”

Gentler than anyone would have thought an alligator man was capable of moving, he placed Diana on the bed. He held still as she whimpered and held onto him. He felt so solid, yet cushiony. She felt him smooth her hair down. She felt and then heard him begin to make a sound that could only be described as a purr. It seemed to be coming not from his throat, but from his chest. Or maybe it was because her head was pressed up against his chest that the sound seemed to come from that? Wherever it was coming from, it was very soothing. Very soothing. So much so that she felt sleep was starting to creep in around the edges. Her eyes drooped and her arms slipped from around his neck. She settled on the pillows and her body began to relax. The sound stopped and the bed dipped as he began to withdraw.

She shot her arm out and caught him around one of his large forearms, surprising him. “Please…please don’t go. I don’t want to be alone. I’m…afraid” She felt so childish asking. She completely expected him to deny her request. He had done so much for her. She had no right to ask any more, much less for him to babysit her. Still, she couldn’t help it. She was still scared, and being in his arms, being near him, seemed to help quell the fear. She opened her eyes and looked anywhere but at him. “Look, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked…”   **“You want me to stay here? While you sleep? You are afraid and I…I don’t make you afraid? I make it better for you? You feel better with me here? Why?”**

He had also seemed surprised at her earlier when she asked him to join her while she ate. She looked at him then. Straight at his red eyes with their slanted pupils, his sharp teeth were visible as his mouth was slightly open. His scales looked brighter with the sunlight streaming through the window. He was by all accounts the definition of a monster. But he wasn’t. She couldn’t help the stupid smile that pulled at her lips. She was very tired. She released his forearm and reached for his face, right where one would have checks if one was human. His face was somehow softer than his arms. Only slightly, but enough for her to notice. She caressed his face and he leaned into the touch. His mouth stayed open, but his eyes closed. His features looked content.

“It is wrong of me to ask you to stay. You are a stranger to me after all, but you have shown me nothing but kindness. You know… after the initial roaring in my face incident… but even that I think I can understand…maybe.” She chuckled. She was bone tired and too tired to feel embarrassment or shame. “I’m a stranger to you too, you didn’t know me, and I am a human. As a species we tend to be the worst. Still, you’ve brought me to safety and cared for me. You kind of saved me, even if it might not have been completely on purpose, and I… I am so grateful.” Tears clouded her vision; she tried to blink them away. She brought her hands to her eyes, wiping away the few that had managed to escape. She looked up at him and found him watching her. This time he reached out a clawed hand and touched her cheek, mimicking the caressing she had done on him. She placed her hand on top of his, simply to hold. She closed her eyes and simply felt his touch. “You could have left me there. I know now that you wouldn’t have killed me… I am so thankful that you found me. You make me feel warm and safe…I…You are a good…um…” She searched for words then. Person? Creature? Man? None seem to fit. “You are just a good Lucas.” She looked up at him again; he hadn’t stopped caressing her cheek. He looked intently at her, studying her face. She sighed and pressed his arm harder against her face. “So because I am scared and you make me warm and not scared, I selfishly want you to stay here with me and to watch over me.”

She released his hand and turned away from him. She needed to collect herself. She cleared her throat to make sure that her voice wouldn’t waiver. She turned back to him and found him with a look of wonder on his face. His face was so different than a human’s, yet she was quickly learning to read his expressions. She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him to go because she was a big girl, but she stopped when she saw a smile grace his face. It was kind of weird to see him smile. His mouth opened and the tips of his lips turned upwards. She supposed that with such sharp looking teeth, this should have been a scary look, but she found it adorable. **“I…I will stay with you Diana. If I make you feel warm and safe…I want to make you feel warm and safe. Just tell me what you need.”**

Relief filled her. He would stay with her! “I, um, anywhere. However you feel the most comfortable.” She looked at the queen sized bed. It was a mess of mud and sheets. “The bed, or a chair…I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Again he looked shocked.  **“You would want me on the bed with you?”**  She hadn’t really thought about the fact that he was male when she offered to have him share a bed with her. It was very obvious that he was male, she was very aware of the fact that he was male, but she just hadn’t really thought of the implications. Still, she hadn’t felt threatened by him in any way. She doubted this would be different.

Still, her cheeks burned as she nodded. “I mean, if you want. I don’t know if you would even feel comfortable. I mean, if you’d fit comfortably. I’m tiny; I could give you as much room as you’d need. It is your room and bed, so I’m not really giving you anything…um…just…um” Her cheeks burned even brighter, but she was already deep, might as well go for it. “Could you…Wherever you stay, um, could you make that sound you made before?” He tilted his head, in curiosity. Adorable. **“Sound?”** Her arm led her hand to his chest, right between his pecks. Yep, male. “It came from here. It was very soothing. Purring? Is that what you might call it?” Never breaking eye contact, his hand found hers. He pressed her hand into his chest and began to purr. So it did come from his chest. With her arm pressed on him so, she felt the vibrations as well as heard the sound. She wanted to press her face against his chest again, but settled for simply closing her eyes and letting the vibrations travel her arm until they seemed to reach her chest.

He moved forward, with her hand still pressed against her chest, and raised first one knee and then the next, until he was kneeling on the bed. His movements were cautious. Her eyes flew open and she retrieved her arm to maneuver her body slowly to the other edge of the bed so he would have as much room as possible. Her breath hitched as she felt stabs of pain, but he was quickly on her, hugging her to his chest and purring. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around him. She let out a sigh of contentment, pain forgotten. He gently maneuvered them so that he was lying on his back and she was basically using his chest as a pillow. She made herself as tiny as possible to give him as much room as possible. It was so easy to snuggle into him. No part of him was jagged, though some parts of him were bumpy. He was a very good pillow, he gave off a musky, earthy scent, and he had yet to stop purring. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, feeling content and secure, embraced in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter with NSFW time... ;-) Be gentle, it's my first time.

_His POV_

Breath. He just needed to breath. In and out. In and out. Anything to calm the storm in his chest. He had never felt this way before. It was both terrifying and exciting. Her form, so small and soft, was pressed tightly against him. She permeated his senses, her scent filling his lungs every time he took a breath. He would never forget her scent. He would always be able to find her, the thought of her not being here made his chest clench. But right now, she was right here, nestled safely against his chest. Safe. He made her feel safe! She wasn’t scared of him. She had smiled at him. She had touched him, his face. She wasn’t afraid…

Lucas awoke slowly; the sun that filtered through the window indicated it was sunset. Sunset?! When had he fallen asleep? How could he have slept so long? He was about to jump up, when he became aware of a weight on him. Oh… Diana. She didn’t seem to have moved much. Her face was still pressed on him, but she now rested on his shoulder, in between his arm and torso. Her body was curled around him, one of her arms was draped over his chest, hugging him to her. The other lay curled under her and wrapped around her own torso. He could feel her chest fall and rise with each intake of breath. It was perhaps the most peaceful moment of his life.

He’d never held anyone like this. It was nice. And…? What? The storm was back… She was breathing deeply and evenly, _so she was still asleep_. She was so fascinating to him. So different than any other he’d interacted with. She made him feel different. He couldn’t quite place how or even give name to the feeling. But it was piercing. Now that he’d felt it, he couldn’t get enough of it. He wanted to drown in it. He needed to be near her.

Which was ridiculous! He’d known this human, what, a day? What made her so special? So different? By all accounts, she was as common as any human. NO, she was anything but common. But how? Where was she uncommon? With his right hand, he reached over and cautiously touched her cheek. Her skin was soft, warm to the touch, which was normal as humans have soft skin. She was small compared to him, again normal for a human to be smaller than him. He spread his hand to its full size, covering her whole cheek, the tips of his fingers disappearing into her long, dark hair. Though matted, it too was soft. It was so unlike the fur of any of the animals he was used to encountering

The hand on his chest twitched and he froze his movements. A glance at her face showed her eyes still closed, face still peaceful. Asleep. He pulled his hand away from her face and focused on her hand. Her hand, again much smaller than his, was not all that different. Apart from the skin tone and texture, and claws, they shared the same basic anatomy. Five fingers, one of them being a thumb. He ran a finger over each of hers, each ended with blunt little nails. How did humans manage to defend themselves? How did she? She seemed so fragile…delicate.

He ran his hand up, taking notice of the small hairs that grew along her arm. He kept going until he reached her neck. Her pulse fluttered beneath his fingers. The flesh here was so tender, very unlike his tough skin and scales that protected his jugular. So fragile, it would only take a flick of a claw from an enemy to…NO. A strong sense of defensiveness flooded him. He felt his body tense at the thought of harm to this human. He would NOT allow that. HE WOULD NOT.

He knew this as if it were a fact. He would not allow harm to come to Diana. God, why was he reacting this way? He had been around a human before. Granny had been human after all. But Granny had passed away long ago, and he hadn’t been around humans since then. Not this close. Not like this. And, somehow, this was different, she was different. Almost of its own accord, his hand traveled further up her neck, to the back of her head. His fingers once again disappeared in her hair as his thumb grazed her ear. At this, she let out a soft moan.

Fear rose in his belly. His eyes widened as he found hers. They were lidded, but very much open. He immediately ripped his hand away from her. Panic, all he felt now was panic. He had very much overstepped, right? It had been one thing to touch her legs to apply the mud, another to touch her like this. **“I…I, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have…”** He stammered, unsure of what to say. “It’s OK.” He voice was raspy, probably from sleep. He gathered the courage to look her in the eyes. He found no anger in them, only the same warmth as before. “Really, it’s OK. I can understand that you might be curious about me.” She yawned and rolled onto her side, away from him. She stretched the arm that had been trapped below her. She rolled her shoulder and her wrist. She arched her back, raising both her arms above her head and wiggling. He was transfixed with the way her muscles moved. They were small and lithe. She let out another moan, louder than before; all the while she continued stretching. Seeming content, she rolled back towards him, tucking herself in the between his arm and torso once more. “I mean, I used you as a pillow and cuddled with you all night.” Cuddled? Is that what they had done? He’d read about it, but never experienced it. At his look of confusion, she pressed herself even tighter against him and rubbed her face against his chest. A heat flooded his body. He’d never known this heat. It started where she touched him and radiated out. His breath caught in his throat. “This is cuddling. Hmm, really it was me who was cuddling. You were more just holding me.” She smiled up at him. Did she not know how she was affecting him? “What’s wrong? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cross boundaries! I’m a toucher, I’m so sorry! I’ll keep my hands to myself.” She started to pull away. **“No!”** He surprised both Diana and himself, but she ceased her movements. **“I just…I mean…uh…I’ve just never cuddled before.”** He took a deep breath before he continued. God…She was so close and she smelled so good.

At his silence, she looked up at him. “Do you want me to stop? You can ask me to stop. I won’t be offended.” He shook his head.  **“No. It’s nice. Cuddling is nice. Cuddling with you is nice.”** If he could blush, he would be beat red. She said no more, simply burrowed against him, seemingly deeper than before. God, how could she not hear the hammering in his chest? He was thankful then of the weaker senses humans had. “You can touch me, if you want. Like before I mean!” She seemed flustered then, her cheeks flushing a rosy color. He decided he liked that. “I’ll tell you if you can’t touch me somewhere.” She paused. “This may be easier if I sit up.”

With that she pulled away and sat up. She made a face and began to run her fingers through her hair. She seemed frustrated when they would get stuck. **“Wait here, I have something that might help.”** He carefully got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. He hadn’t moved Granny’s things. He honestly didn’t know what to do with them, so he left them where she had. Seeing her running her fingers through her hair like that had brought back a memory of Granny. Her hair had been white, not black, and it hadn’t been as long like Diana’s, but she still had combs and brushes. He remembered her teaching him the words “comb” and “brush” and explaining to him that they were used for grooming. That had made sense to him as he’d watched furry animals lick their furs furiously with their tongues. He supposed human’s tongues didn’t work to groom like the animals he had seen.

After a quick search, he found the brushes in the drawer he remembered they'd be in. He picked them all up and brought them to the room, presenting them to Diana. “Wow, thank you!” She picked up the brush, and proceeded to run it through her hair.

“Um…where did these come from?” It seemed an odd question. **“From the drawer in the bathroom, right where Granny left them.”**  She looked surprised at that. “Granny? You have a grandmother? A human grandmother? Is she here in the house?” She looked around the room and out the door. **“Um…Yes…No…Yes.”** This answer only seemed to confuse her, so he tried again. **“What I mean is…well, Granny wanted me to call her that, for me to mean that she was my grandmother. And she was. She was also human. But…no, she wasn’t…She wasn’t my actual grandmother. She found me when I was very small. I think something happened to my mom… I’m not sure, but she never came back. I don’t remember her much. I was on my own for a bit, but then Granny came and found me. She would give me food. I…I was very little, so I would come back to Granny. She brought me here after I trusted her and kept me safe. She’s not here though…She died. A long time ago.”** He was unaccustomed to so much talking. It had been a while since he had even talked. “Oh…I’m sorry to hear that she’s gone. It seems like she cared for you and you for her.” Such a simple thing to say, but it touched him. When Granny had died, there had been no one. No one to talk to him, teach him things anymore. No one to hug him when he returned at night…no one to smile at him or to tell him how much they loved him. No one to make him feel that special warmth. He was just alone again. It had hurt. So very much, but what could he do? He couldn’t afford to wallow.

And here she was. Diana. Looking at him with those eyes. He realized then that she made him feel warm inside. But it wasn’t like Granny. It was similar, but wildly different. What was more, she had seen him as more than just a monster. In all the years since Granny had gone, he’d allowed few humans to see him. None had looked at him with anything but terror. But Diana, she trusted him not to hurt her. **“Thank you. Granny was…she taught me how to talk like her. She taught me a little about humans. She always said to stay away from them. She would tell me I was special.”** He always felt sadness whenever he thought of Granny. He didn’t want to forget her, but he didn’t like thinking about how she was gone. “You are special” Her voice was soft, but it brought him back to the moment. He found her looking at him, her expression unreadable. She found his eyes and smiled at him “You are special and good. And the stay away from humans advise, very wise.”

She looked down and continued to brush her hair. “So, have you been living out here all alone since she passed?” He simply nodded in response. “Oh.” She seemed thoughtful, almost unsure. “Um, aren’t you lonely?” Lonely. He honestly didn’t know what to say. He furrowed his brow in thought. He didn’t like to dwell on it, but if he truly gave any thought to it, yes, he was lonely. But what could he do? Granny had died. The other animals, they were not like him. Humans weren’t like him either. He had seen them. Hunting for sport and hurting each other. He looked at Diana then. She was so different than the humans he had watched from a distance. She was like Granny, he concluded. Different and warm.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” He realized that he hadn’t actually answered her question. **“No, I just… I was thinking about what you asked. Um…I suppose I have been lonely. Since Granny died, I haven’t had anyone to talk to. Anyone to…”** He found himself unable to finish, suddenly gripped with sadness he had buried deep. He didn’t dislike his life, but he suddenly realized how alone he had been, how alone he had felt. But what could he have done? What could he do now? The sadness began to bubble up. He looked away from her, trying to reign in his emotions and control his breathing. All at once, he found a warm pair of arms wrapped around his waist. She had dragged herself the short distance and was pressing herself tight against him. A hug. She was giving him a hug. 

He wrapped his arms around her form and pressed himself against her tightly. Her arms, which only reached halfway across his back, began to rub him up and down. A part of him that had been empty and cold was slowly filled with something pleasant. He felt overwhelmed.

He pulled away from her then. He needed to see her face, to see her eyes. Needed to see if she meant it. When he did, her face did not disappoint. Her expression was open. Her kind eyes searched his. He reached his hand out, like before, cupping her face. Once again, she pressed her hand against his, closing her eyes, and leaning into the contact. He couldn’t help the purr that rose in his chest. She seemed delighted at the sound, a smile tugging at her lips.

Gently, he pulled her face towards her chest. She said she liked to feel his purring, right? He moved forward to close the distance between them once again, her arms coming up to wrap around his waist again. They held together like that for what seemed like an endless amount of time.

The spell was broken by the sound of her stomach growling. It wasn’t loud, but audible enough. He ceased purring instantly and berated himself. Of course she was hungry! It had been hours since he had provided her with food. “Apparently I’m hungry.” She laughed. “I’m sorry about that.” What?! She was sorry?! It was him who should be sorry! He looked over to the plate he had brought over, only one fruit remained. He berated himself again for having eaten some of it earlier. He should have left it all for her! **“No, I’m sorry. I…I’ll go get you some food right now! I shouldn’t have eaten any before. They were supposed to be just for you.”** He pulled away from her embrace and stood up from the bed. “What? Wait, where are you going?” She looked small, frightened, but not of him. A fierce protectiveness rose in him. She shouldn’t be afraid. He would protect her.

 **“I’m going to find you more food. You are hungry. You must eat.”** She looked at him with panic in her eyes. He reached out and touched her cheek again. **“Do not worry. You are safe. I will keep you safe.”** She clutched his arm and whispered. “Please… don't go. What if he finds me while you’re not here. What if he takes me back…I’m…I…” She seemed on the verge of tears. His minded clouded with anger, fierce and dangerous. How dare anyone make his Diana feel like this? Didn’t she know he could protect her? That he would rip apart anyone who dared try and hurt her. **“No.”** He said with a snarl. She jumped a little at the sound, but didn’t drop the hold on his arm. **“I could smell if anyone was near here. If that man that called your name in the woods was here. And he will** **_NOT_ ** **take you away. I would rip him apart before he lays one finger on you.”** He couldn’t help the low growl that left his throat as he said these words to her.

Her eyes widened, but she did not pull away from her. “You mean that, don’t you? You really won’t let him take me away. You will protect me? You would kill him?” He pulled away his hand, cupping her cheek and running a finger along her jaw until he reached her chin. He needed her full attention. She needed to believe his words and understand that he would protect her. She shivered slightly at the action. **“Yes.”** Her wide eyes softened and a small sob escaped her lips. Two single tears fell from her eyes. He remembered how she had wiped them away, so he wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He held her face like this, content that no more sobs or tears came. He studied her face. His gaze dropped to her lips, so very different than his snout. Curiosity got the better of him and he traced them with his thumb. If possible, she was even softer here. The flesh was plump. He was very surprise when a shuddering breath and moan that rush past his fingers. He was more surprised when she grabbed his hand, pressed it against her lips, and kissed it. Lighting, hot and explosive, shot through his body. He wanted to… He needed to… What?! What was this?! His breath came out in ragged bursts. His heart was racing. He felt like he was going to explode. He needed…? What?

Confused by this influx of thoughts and sudden needs, he focused on the one he could understand. He needed to provide her with food. His Diana was hungry. She was in need of food and security. He could do that. Her grip on his hand grew slack and he pulled his hand back. When she opened her eyes, he noticed that her pupils were dilated. She was panting. So she probably felt what he did. He felt relief that whatever this was, she felt it too. He took a deep breath and felt like a truck hit him. Her scent. OH GOD. She had smelled like this before, but this time it 10x more potent. He couldn’t think clearly. His heart hammered in his chest.

In that moment he understood what this was. He became acutely aware of his cloaca. Felt it tingle, telltale sign that soon his penis would burst out. He had touched himself. He had felt pleasure. But he’d never had anyone to share this with. He had yearned for a mate, someone to share his life with. He had seen plenty of that in the wild animals who shared a home in the swamp. Enough to fantasize. He would provide for his mate, protect his mate, and he would love his mate. He never pictured what they would look like. In all truth though, he had lost hope that he could ever have that. Where could someone like him even find a mate?

But now, here was Diane. It had to be her. She was meant to be his mate; there was no doubt in his mind. Soft, warm Diane. God, it was taking all of his self control not to let his penis burst out. If it did, what would she say? Could she want him like he wanted her?

She had to feel something though. He saw her, saw the way she was staring at him. She wasn’t just looking at his face anymore, no. Her eyes roamed his body. He puffed out his chest, wanting for his mate to find him attractive. A pang of lust, that’s what this was, ran up and down his spine when she bit her lip and let out a moan. That was it for him. With a moan of his own, he let slip the last shreds of his control, and his cock burst out.

It felt so good to no longer be trapped within his body. He looked at her face and felt satisfied with what he saw there. Lust, reflected in her eyes. She stared unabashedly at his cock. No sign of disgust. His male pride soared. “Lucas…” She moaned. Her voice sounded hoarse. He felt proud to know that he was affecting her too. His Diana.

He was on her then, his hands wrapping around her waist. He wanted to press against her. To rip off her clothes and lose himself inside of her. Claim her as his and only his. She turned to kneel, but immediately winced. He had forgotten about her injured hamstrings. How could he be so stupid? He was a bad mate, he was causing his mate harm he… “Lucas…please…I need.” Her voice, wanton to his ears, broke him of his thoughts. “ **What?! Tell me what you need my mate. I’ll do anything for you.”** Her hand reached out and touched his peck. From there, she ran her hand down, down, down, until she was inches away from his cock. He was practically vibrating. He wanted, no needed, her to touch him. He held himself in check, however, hesitant to cause her any pain. “Lucas…I want you, so very much. But my stupid legs…I’m so sorry. I don’t think I can...um...you know” Oh no! His mate was feeling bad. He had to reassure her. He kneeled on the bed and touched her face. **“My mate…I want you too. Can’t you see what you do to me, my love? You are so beautiful, so soft. But I won’t hurt you. I never want to hurt you. You have nothing to be sorry for.”** He closed his eyes then, gathering his control. “No, Lucas, no. I, god, I. You’re so…. Please let me touch you. I can do that, I can touch you. And you can touch me. Please. I want you so much. I need you. Please.” Yes, he would give his mate anything. But, other than what he’d seen in the wild, he had no experience. He wouldn’t know how to touch her. God, already he was failing as a mate. **“My mate…I…I’ve never…um…I don’t know what you need from me. I don’t know how to touch you in other ways than by joining with you. I…I’m sorry…I…”** She gripped his hand and placed it over her lips once more, halting his words. Like before, she gave him a kiss. This time, he allowed himself to moan.

She peppered kisses in between her words. “My love” kiss “my mate” kiss “I can show you what I like” kiss “if you show me what you like” kiss. He was burning up with need. A need so potent, unlike anything he had ever felt. **“Yes.”** The word left his throat as more of a growl.

Just like that, her left arm finished the trip and wrapped around his cock. He practically howled with pleasure. So much pleasure. And she hadn’t even started to move yet. Her right hand let go of his hand to join the left hand around his cock. He whimpered. Slowly, she completed a circle around his cock with both her hands, simulating how her sex would wrap around him, and began to move up and down, up and down. All coherent thought left his brain. All he was, all he felt, was his wonderful mate’s hands rubbing him, oh so gloriously. He threw his head back and moaned shamelessly. His hips moved of their own accord, matching her hands. The more he lost himself, the harder he thrust. **“Please...please don’t stop….I’m….uh….I’m gonna….ah.”** Faster he thrust into her hands. He felt his pleasure building, so much faster than when he was on his own. “Lucas...oh Lucas...you’re so big. I wish I could take you inside. Fuck, you’re so beautiful. So strong... You look so beautiful like this!” She moaned and he broke.

If he had thought he had known pleasure before, he was sorely mistaken. What he felt now… Pleasure radiated out from his cock to every part of his body. He was in ecstasy as his cock pulsed hard in his mate’s hands. His abs twitched. His seed flew from his cock and landed on his mate’s chest. He had stopped thrusting, but she hadn’t stopped rubbing him. Still, his cock continued to pulse as her hands coaxed every last bit of his seed out of him.

At some point, after his blinding orgasm, her hands felt too much on his overly sensitive flesh. His knees buckled and he landed on them on the floor. His breath was coming out in harsh gasps. He gripped the edges of the bed to avoid falling altogether, head falling to the bed as well. When he had caught his breath, he looked up at Diana. She sat there still, looking at him. She was still panting, her eyes still dilated and full of lust. **“Mate, beautiful mate. How can I do the same?”**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't leave a girl hanging right? Be gentle, it's my second time. :)

_Her POV_

She felt pride. Pride that she had brought such a male to his knees with just her hands. God he was so beautiful. The sounds he made. All for her, all because of her. The thought alone made her burn even hotter. God she needed him to touch her. She would burn up if he didn’t touch her. She knew her fingers wouldn’t be enough. She needed him…Lucas…her mate…

His eyes met hers and she was thrown by what saw in his eyes. Wonder…warmth…love? It made her body tingle with more than just need. Then it increased her need.

 **“Mate, beautiful mate. How can I do the same?”** She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips, not that she wanted to. She looked down at herself, at her chest, covered with his release. She touched it, feeling the slick between her fingers. She needed to taste it, taste him. Her fingers reached her mouth while the other reached for her clothed sex. She moaned around her fingers as she rubbed herself. Good…felt so good…tasted good…

His hand reached hers on her sex, he let out a whimper. **“Mate…please, tell me what you need. I’ll do anything for you.”** She could only moan louder at his words. “Yes, Lucas…please…god please!” His hand on hers felt so good, but not enough. MORE, she needed more. “Help me take this off.” She gestured at her clothes. He helped her lifted her shirt over her head. He looked puzzled at her bra, but she swiftly unhooked it and tossed it aside, releasing her breasts. The bottoms would be a harder job. They had started out as Bermuda shorts, but now were ripped and tattered. The problem would be getting them off without hurting her hamstrings. A solution came to her, but she first needed to know if there were extra bottoms around. She looked up to ask him, but found him staring at her breasts.

He looked like he was scrutinizing them. A wave of embarrassment hit her and she crossed her arms, trying to hide them. His eyes flew to hers and he reached out a clawed hand to her chin, lifting her face up from where it’d fallen. **“I’m sorry, I’m making you uncomfortable. It’s just I…I’ve never seen a naked human woman. I…You’re beautiful…I just had never seen…um…breasts?”** It made sense. “Oh.” She uncrossed her arms. “Do you want to touch them?” She felt herself blush. **“Do you want me to touch them?”** He had asked her to tell her what she needed, and she did want him to touch her breasts… and her hips…everywhere really. “Yes, please. It would feel good if you did…if you want.” Slowly, glancing at her often, his hand reached for her breast. Her nipples were already pebbled, so when his scaled hand reaches them, they were already very sensitive, sending sparks throughout her body. His touch was tentative, careful. Nice. But she needed more.

Mindful of his claws, she placed a hand over his and began to guide his hand to massage and squeeze her breast. His large hand covered her whole breast. Good, it felt good. **“This feels good?”** Rather than answer with words, she began to moan his name. “With your thumb, touch my nipple. Please…” When he did, she moaned even louder. Good, but she still needed more. Her channel was clenching and unclenching now, aching for something to fill it. “Do you have extra clothes I can wear? Bottoms?” So engrossed was he with her breasts that the question seemed to surprise him. He thought for a moment, looking at her hips. **“Yes, Granny was a female woman too. Why?”** She stopped the actions of his hand on her breast and lay down on the bed. “Lucas, do you think you can rip them off? With you talons?” He looked at her hips once again, and reached the hem of her shorts at her hips. He slipped his middle finger inside, as far as it would go, and then she heard the fabric rip. He had angled his claw to drag along the fabric, while the back of his hand rested on her skin. He repeated the action on the other side, and then moved further down the bed to reach his finger up the end of the shorts, sliding his finger up slowly against her inner thigh. Her hands fisted the sheets and she moaned softly. He stopped and looked up. **“I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”** She caught her breath and shock her head. “No, no. It’s just…your hand, going up, touching my thigh, going up to my pussy felt good. You’re being so gentle, but you are still ripping my clothes off. It’s kinda hot. Really hot” He began to hum…no, not hum, it was a low growl. He bent down until his snout nudged her pussy. He inhaled deeply. The sight of him, on her pussy, between her legs. God… **“Pussy…”** It came out as kind of a growl, causing said pussy to clench. “Yes…yes…Lucas…rip off my shorts and taste me. Please. I want you to taste me with your tongue. Fill me, please…I need you…”

Lucas did not have to be told twice. With care, but much more vigor, he returned to the task of ripping off her shorts until she was left in only her panties. They did not stand a chance. He stared down at her now that she was fully bare to him. She didn’t feel embarrassed this time. If anything, she felt her arousal spike. She was so wet…for him. Her whole body tingled in anticipation of his touch. She spread her legs carefully, as much as she could without hurting herself, inviting him to settle between her thighs. He settled on the bed, kneeling over her. God he was huge and all for her. He used one hand to hold himself over her and reached the other to touch her. Surprisingly, he touched her cheek. She smiled up at him and turned her face to kiss his palm. God, he was so sweet. **“Mine.”** He growled. His word should have frightened her with how possessive he sounded, but instead it reached something primal in her. She moaned. “Yes, yours. Now please, touch me. I need you to touch me. Can’t you see that I’m burning for you?” He chuckled and took in a deep breath. **“Yes, I can smell it.”**

His hand moved from her cheek and moved down her neck. She watched, with hooded eyes, as his hand ran over her breasts, pausing momentarily to caress one, and then the other. His hand continued it journey down her ribs, eliciting some laughter from her. He looked up at her. “Tickles.” He moved his hand to run down the center of her torso now, over the softness of her belly, causing her breath to hitch. He seemed to take note of the various sounds she made. Close. He was getting closer. Finally, his hand was on her mound. His fingers caressed the curls that covered her sex. She whimpered, trying not to squirm. “Please, Lucas please!” She was begging now, truly begging.  

 **“Tell me what you need. Anything, my mate, I’ll give you anything.”** She trembled at his words, all notions of shame gone from her mind. “Your tongue… Taste me… Fill me… fuck me…please… Do with your tongue what your cock would have done. I need you to fill me. First taste me. The outside of my pussy, then fuck me. Please…”

He leaned down, slowly, staring intently at her sex. **“Show me; show me how you touch yourself.”** With no hesitation, her fingers found their way to her aching pussy. She spread herself open and rubbed her fingers on her vulva, coating her fingers in her juices. She moaned as she pressed two fingers inside herself and began to fuck herself with them. She was panting hard. She had intended to just show him, but now that she had started, that his eyes were on her, she couldn’t stop. God, she wanted him to see her. To watch her cum for him. Her fingers left her channel and moved rapidly to her clit. She rubbed herself vigorously, her other hand coming to squeeze her one of her breasts. At some point, she had arched her head backwards and closed her eyes. She chanted his name over and over, building and building until finally she exploded. “Lucas!” She managed to moan before her sounds became incoherent cries.

When she managed to come back to herself, she opened her eyes. His eyes on her were piercing, intent. He picked up her hand, the one still resting on her mound and brought it to his mouth. His tongue, thick and white, reached her fingers and lapped at the liquid that clung to her fingers. Another low growl and he placed her whole hand in his mouth, trying to lick up all her juices. He released her hand and purred. **“So beautiful…So delicious…all for me?”** How could he even ask? She gave him a lazy smile. “Yes, all for you.” His red eyes looked as if they were glowing. “You know, I still want you to taste me. And not from my fingers.” She felt herself grow tense once more. She bit her lip. “Still want you to fuck me with that tongue.” God, where was this boldness coming from?

His eyes widened, **“Anything my mate.”** He lowered himself down to her sex, taking a deep breath. He inner walls quivered in anticipation. She was panting once more. Tentatively, his tongue licked up a strip, starting at the top of her folds, ending with her opening. She moaned in pleasure as she gripped the sheets. “Lucas! Yes!” Gaining confidence, he began to lick with more purpose. His tongue was slightly rough, but the texture felt amazing. He explored her vulva, licking her up and down, seemingly trying to probe each fold. It was good, but it was torture. She needed him either higher or much lower. She whined. “Please Lucas; please…I need you inside.” His eyes met hers as his tongue lowered slowly. God, too slowly! He found her entrance and plunged inside. Her back arched off the bed. He was filling her up so well, it was much thicker than a human’s tongue. She felt her thighs tense and she whimpered in pain and pleasure.

“Yes! Yes! Lucas!” Her breathing was coming in faster and faster bursts. She felt him delve deeper inside. God, his tongue was long! “AH!” She couldn’t help but scream out when his tongue touched a very good spot inside her. Seeming to catch on, Lucas began to thrust in and out of her, focusing on that spot.

She would die if he stopped. He was fucking her with his tongue. God she wanted to help, to grind on him, but her stupid thighs kept her hips mostly still. “Lucas, oh yes!! Lucas, please don’t stop, please don’t stop!” She was close, so very close. She wanted to cum for him, to cum on his tongue. She wanted him to feel how much she wanted him, it wasn’t enough for him to see her, he needed to feel it too. She reached down and gave her clit a little rub and that was all it took to drive her over the edge.

“LUCAS!” She had never cum so hard before. She felt herself contract, over and over again, on his tongue. She was whimpering, her finger was still pressed on her clit and his tongue was still thrusting in and out of her. She arched, as much as she could, and she screamed until the pleasure began to ebb away. Then, she fell boneless onto the bed. Still he was thrusting, god he had such a strong jaw. It felt pleasant. She caught his face with the hand that had been on her clit, bringing his attention back on her face. “Lucas.” Her voice was a whisper, but nevertheless he heard it. “Come up here, hold me, please.” He stopped and pulled out of her, running her tongue along her folds one last time. She shivered at the sensation.

 **“My mate.”** He licked his snout clean as he made his way up to her. **“You taste so good.”** She reached up and pulled him closer to her and kissed him on the snout. He didn’t have lips, so he couldn’t kiss back. His shoulders were so wide, his body completely covered hers. She felt completely surrounded by him. As his body came closer to her, she felt something poke her hip. She looked down to see his thick, white cock bobbing between their bodies. As satisfied as she was, she still felt a twinge of desire shoot through her at the sight. She took him in then, he was panting, and his pupils weren’t slits, but were blown wide.

“Lucas, how I wish I could…” She bit her lip and remembered what he had said to her. **“My mate, you don’t…”** “Touch yourself.” **“What?”** She gathered her nerve. “My love, I can see that you need to cum again, and I want you to cum. I want very much to help you, but again, my body is betraying me right now…but tell me, don’t you want to cum while over me? As if you were inside me? God, as soon as I can, I promise I’ll wrap my legs around your waist and let you. Right now though…I want you to think of me. I mean…If you want” He growled and easily shifted his weight onto only one arm. He opened his legs up so that they were on either side of hers. He took himself in hand and not only began to rub up and down his cock, but he began to thrust harshly into his hand.

 **“Yes Diana, my mate…Yes I want to cum over you.”** He moaned. **“I want to mount you, thrust inside you, fill you, make you scream again…scream my name…feel you…inside… make you feel good”** He growl now, his thrusts and hand speeding up. **“Claim you, make you mine…let everyone know you are mine…my mate…so beautiful…so mine.”** Like before his sounds became more guttural, more growls and snarls. God he was so beautiful to behold. It didn't take long before his head snapped back and he roared as his cock spilled his release all on her torso. His hand stopped, but his hips gave three more thrusts before he fell onto his forearms breathing hard. She reached out and caressed his face while he panted.

Unable to hold himself up any more, he collapsed on his side beside her. She rolled to face him, unable to get enough of him still. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She wanted so much to be able to purr like him, to show him how content and happy she felt, how he had made her feel. She reached out and pressed herself against him. “Lucas.” She felt him wrap his arms around her. He nuzzled her shoulder until he reached her neck and took a deep breath.

She felt warm. She felt sated. She felt safe. She felt sticky. She felt tired. She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of stalking and kidnapping.

His POV

Even in his dreams, Lucas thought only of her. When he woke, he found her nestled in his arms still. Never had he felt so content. He smiled as he scented the air and was reminded of what they had shared. The scent of her sex and his sex mingled in the air. He liked that. They went together so naturally. His and his mate’s.

The scent, coupled with the memory, had him fighting his arousal. His mate had been so generous to him, accepting his touch even while she was injured. He could not ask more of her. He would give her anything she asked of him, but he would not burden her with his needs while she was hurt. Still, he was so grateful that his mate found him attractive. The memory alone of how her eyes, filled with desire, had raked his body, made his heart beat faster.

The bed was a mess. The sheets were covered in mud and stains. Not to mention the odd rips and tears from his claws. He sighed. As soon as he could, he would make his room more accommodating to his mate and move her there. The bed was larger and more durable. As it was, his tail was dangling over the edge of the bed.  

Soon enough, the first rays of sunlight began to filter through the window. He felt her begin to stir. When he saw her eyes blink open, he placed a hand on her cheek and ran his finger through her hair. **“Good morning my beautiful mate.”** She smiled at him and turned her head to kiss his palm once it reached her cheek again. His heart melted. “Good morning.” Like before, she rolled away from him and stretched out, making the most adorable noises. Once done, she rolled back into his embrace. “Did you sleep well? Because I slept amazing.” He felt pride that he could provide his mate with such comfort. **“Yes.”** She cuddled against him, rubbing her whole body against him. Her naked body… He had to remind himself to breath deeply. “God, I love how your scales feel against my skin.” Not helping.

 **“My mate, I know you don’t want me to leave, but I must provide you with food. Please, my mate, I will be as quick as possible and I won’t go far.”** The smile left her lips, but she said nothing. She looked away from him and sighed. “I know. I just… “ At her silence, he reached for her chin and brought her face back to look at him. He sat up and looked at her. He needed to understand this fear his mate had. He had to fix it, and to do that, he needed to understand it. As much as he wanted, he could not spend every second with her. **“My mate, my love, tell me what I can do to sooth your fears. I will make sure no one comes near this place. No one will take you from here.”** Though she looked at him, her eyes seemed far away, lost in some memory. **“Please my mate, tell me what you need from me to feel safe.”** He ran his hand towards her ear and cupped her face.

She took his hand and held it to her cheek. She squeezed his hand and squeezed her eyes shut. Two tears slid down her face. No, he had hurt his mate! He rushed forward and pressed her face against his chest. He began to purr as he rubbed her back. The tension slowly left her body and she seemed to relax. She pressed lightly against his chest, and he released her. She looked up at him and sighed. “I am so happy to have met you, to be here with you now.” He smiled down at her as she caressed his snout. “But I didn’t come to this place in the best way.” She paused, seeming to gather her courage. “I was kidnapped.”

He did not know this word, so he simply tilted his head and looked at her blankly. “You don’t know what that means?” He frowned.  **“No, Granny didn’t teach me that word.”** She smiled up at him, but it wasn’t a good smile. Not like the ones she’d given him before. This smile didn’t seem to reach her eyes. He didn't like it. “Makes sense, it’s not the best of things to happen. It means… it’s when someone takes you against your will to somewhere else and keeps you there. Makes you stay there. By force” He understood the words she’d said, but he could not understand why anyone would do that. It didn’t make senses to him. She must have caught the look of confusion on his face. “You don’t understand?” He shook his head   **“I don’t. Why would someone do this…’kidnapped’?”** She shrugged. “Like I said, humans generally suck as a species.” She looked thoughtful, then caught his eye before proceeding.

“I...um, I only moved out here about 6 months ago.” He felt confused by what she was telling him, but he listened. “I’m a web developer/designer, it’s my job, one I can do anywhere.” Yes, he knew about jobs and money. Unnecessarily complicated, but that’s how humans lived. “I’ve always lived in the city, and I wanted a change, to be more around nature. Fresh air and wildlife…” She broke off and looked down. “I’m telling you this so you understand why I feel like this. It’s not your fault.” He simply nodded. She took a deep, shuddering breath. “About 3 months ago, but honestly, who knows how long really, I noticed that I always seemed to find this guy around. He was where I ate, if I went to the movies, he was there, I saw him at my gym.” She shook her head. “I should have realized, I knew it wasn’t normal, but I didn’t want to make a big deal over what could be just coincidences.” Her face twisted in what looked like pain, but that couldn’t be possible, she hadn’t moved. “I was walking from my car to my apartment when suddenly he was there. I knew, goddammit, I knew, but I just really wanted it not be be real. He had a rag in his hand. Goddammit, I should have screamed or run, but it didn’t seem real.” He didn't like the pain that this memory was bringing to his mate, but she said she wanted him to understand. “I had pepper spray, but the bastard rushed me before I could get it out of my purse. I struggled, but he put the rag over my face and the next thing I knew I was in a cage.” Though he still did not understand why humans kidnapped, the picture was becoming clearer as to why he had found her the way he had in the jungle. He had thought her foolish to be running so carelessly through the marsh. **“Did the man, did he kidnapped you?”** A sob escaped her and she nodded. She began to shake, so he pressed her close to his chest and held her as one sob turned to two, three, and many more.

He knew, in that moment, that if he were to ever catch trace of the man again, he would hunt him down and tear at him with his claws until there was nothing left of the man. If his mate wasn’t pressed against him crying, he would rip through the marsh right now in search of this man. Such was the rage that coursed through his veins. He struggled to purr for his mate, wanting instead to snarl. Soon this man, this creature, who had dared hurt his mate, would be dead. First, he would need to tend to his mate’s injuries. Both the ones that he could see and the ones that were beneath the skin.

He held her until her sobs began to subside. Even still, she clung to him, but this was alright. He had no better place to be than at his mate’s side. She pressed away from him, and he let her. He watched as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. “I’m sorry...I wasn’t always so clingy. But you make me feel OK. You make me feel safe. If you leave, I don’t know what I’ll feel. I’m afraid. I’m just afraid. Afraid that I’ll close my eyes and wake up in that cage again. Afraid to hear his voice. To see his eyes.” She shivered and hugged herself. “I can’t imagine how you could ever think yourself a monster. You don’t have those eyes.” She looked at him and a small smile tugged at her lips. “Your eyes have never looked at me like his.” She reached for his snout and ran her fingers along his mouth. “God you’re pretty.” She was confusing him.

Out of curiosity, he opened his mouth slightly and licked her fingers. She giggled. It was such a wonderful sound. “Before you go, could you help me with something?” **“Anything.”** She scrunched her face up as she looked at him. “You mean that, don’t  you? How can you just say that? How can you be so… You don’t even know what I’ll ask.” It didn’t matter because she was his mate and he would do anything for his mate. **“You are my mate. All I want is to make you happy.”** He meant it. Granny had told him that when he found the right person he would just know. And she was right. He hadn’t believe, even back then, that he could find anyone. Yet here he was. With Diane. And he meant it. He was surprised to see tears begin to stream down her face. Had he said the wrong thing?

Before he could reach for her, she pressed herself to him and wrapped her arms around him. “You don’t even know me.” She said between sobs. “How can you just say that? What does it even mean to be your mate? What if you find out you don’t really like me?” His mate was uncertain, he needed to reassure her. **“It is your scent. It is your voice. It is your words. It is your eyes and how you look at me. Your smiles and tears. And even how you touch me, now and earlier. It is...there are no words that I can say to make you know how I know that you are my mate and I am your mate. I can only show you. You make me happy. I want to make you feel happy.”**

If anything, this made her cry even harder. Had he said the wrong thing? He thought hard on a better way to explain it. He was just certain. His instincts were never wrong. It was how he lived and how he survived every day. “I...I want to make you feel happy too.” She said this in almost a whisper, but he heard. And he felt like his heart would explode with how full her words made him feel. She pulled away and lifted her face to look at him. She was smiling, even though her eyes were puffy and red from crying. “I...I’m just kind of overwhelmed. Kinda been a few days of extremes. I honestly don’t know how to feel.” Well, he knew how he felt, and he would win his mate’s heart. Of this he was sure. “But I do know I feel super comfortable and safe and warm with you. I’ve never felt this way before you know.” She looked down shyly. “Which brings me to my 100th request where I fully take advantage of your hospitality.”

 **“I already told you anything.”** She still looked sheepish. “Could you...um...could you help me shower?” He looked down at her body then. He had tried to avoid doing so to avoid temptation, but now he could see why she would want to bath. His seed had dried and clung to the skin on her torso, and her legs were covered in caked mud. Carefully he got out of the bed and walked to the other side, to his mate’s side of the bed. Be gently lifted her up off the bed and carried her. **“Anything my mate.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but the next chapter is already in process.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Holidays kept me busier than I thought.

Her POV

It should have been surprising, how gentle he was as he carried her from the bed to the bathroom, but Lucas had shown her time and again how much control he had. The bathroom itself was small. It consisted of sink, small bathtub, toilet, and a small window. She wondered how he could fit, but he maneuvered himself to bring her inside without bumping into the door frame. Once inside, he laid her inside the bathtub. With practiced hands, he turned the nobs. **“Is this temperature OK?”** She nodded and made a mental note to ask where the water was coming from.

As the tub began to fill, she let out a sigh. God it felt so good. The lukewarm water made her cuts prickle some, but it was worth it to feel the mud and sweat float away. He disappeared suddenly and returned with a cup. He filled the cup with the water coming from the faucet and turned to her. **“Can I… Is it OK if I wash you mate?”** Her eyes widened with surprise. “You don’t have to… I mean… I couldn’t ask you to… I mean, my hands work fine…I… I… ” His face dropped. “It’s not that I don’t want you to… I just don’t feel like it’s right. You don’t have to take care of me like this.” He looked puzzled at her. **“Why not? You are injured, so I will keep you safe and help you in any way that I can my mate.”** He said it so matter of fact. She couldn’t think of what to say, so she just nodded.

He took the cup and started at the center of her chest. The water spilled down her torso and began to wash away the dried semen. He refilled the cup and splashed the water down one arm, then the next. When finally he had wet every part of her that the water hadn’t reached, he took a cloth and turned to her. **“Granny liked to use this… um… soap. Said it made her extra clean. Do you want me to use soap?”** She found it cute how he stumbled over his words. “Yes please.”

“But first, let me get my face. I can do that much, OK?” He nodded and handed her the cloth and soap. She dipped the cloth in the water and lathered it with the bar soap until the cloth had sufficient suds. She gently rubbed her face with the cloth until she felt her face was finally clean of the grime of the past few days. She cupped her hands and filled them with water to wash the soap off her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw that he was crouching still by the tub. She couldn’t help but smile at him. The sight of him just watching her made her feel such warmth. As he reached for the cloth on the side of the bathtub, she reached and captured his wrist. His hands were large, everything of him was large. She giggled as she pulled his hand towards her face and nuzzled it against her cheek. “See, all clean now. Isn’t this better?” She nuzzled his hand some more, turned her face to place a quick kiss inside his palm before releasing his hand. He kept his hand cupping her face. She heard him release a low purr that ended when he whispered, **“My beautiful, sweet, sweet mate.”** He brought his snout to her neck and licked up from where her neck began to right behind her ear. God, his tongue felt so good. She felt a shiver run down her spine and right to her pussy. **“My mate.”** He all but growled as he took a deep breath of her scent. **“You smell so so good…”**

All of a sudden her body felt taught and tense. God, she wanted him to keep talking to her like that. Just the sound of his voice was winding her up so tightly. She wanted to feel his tongue on her again. Not just on her pussy, no, everywhere. She bit her lip and moaned as she felt herself begin to throb. “Lucas, please…” She felt her heart rate begin to climb. “If you keep talking to me like that… touching me like that… I don’t think I’ll care so much about washing.” She heard him growl against her neck, but then he retreated. **“Sorry… I just…”** She smiled up at him and caressed his snout. “Yeah, me too.”

He shut his eyes and gripped the tub hard. **“I can do this. I can wash my mate. I can care for my mate. I can provide for my mate.”** When he reopened his eyes, they held a determined look. He picked up the cloth and began to rub it against her chest. He washed down one arm, then the next, moving on to her breasts. Now this was going to be hard because the second his hands touched her breasts, she let out a moan. She felt herself arch into the touch and moaned even louder when he began to rub her nipple. “Lucas…”

Lucas quickly moved onto the next breast, but this only elicited another loud moan. She couldn’t help it. He had wound her up with his kind words, kind treatment, licks, and growls. She was only a human woman unable to control her body’s reactions when her handsome lizardman touched her. He moved his hand lower onto her belly and she began to pant. So close, he was so close to where she needed him to touch her. Her pussy was clenching around nothing. When the cloth hesitated above her mound, she placed her hand atop his and guided it down between her legs. “Please Lucas, rub me, please… I need you…”

His only answer was to growl, but he began to carefully move his cloth covered hand atop her sex. As carefully as possible, she spread her legs as wide as she could while in the tub. So good, it felt so good, she just needed him faster. Needed him to rub fast. “Please Lucas, faster… I need you to rub me faster.” After he sped up, all she could do was moan. God she wanted to move against him, but every try elicited pain. So she lay back and let him take care of her. She felt herself climbing higher and higher. Wouldn’t be long now. “Lucas, oh god, Lucas! You’re so good to me… You feel so good.” He let out a growl that vaguely sounded like the word “mate”, but it was unclear in her pleasure haze. A few more seconds and she tumbled over. Over and over she clenched as pleasure coursed through her. She smiled as she moaned her mate’s name, over and over, until finally she began to tumble back down to herself. She realized she had closed her eyes. She reached down and stilled his still rubbing hand with hers.

With a goofy grin still on her face, she blinked her eyes open to find him watching her with hooded eyes. She brought his hand to her face once more and kissed it. “Lucas, my love, I love you.” And she meant it. It was so easy. Maybe because it was true. She’d known him so little time, but in that short time he had won her heart. He made her feel loved, made her feel safe, and in her heart, his love had taken root. It grew stronger every moment they had together. He was so wonderful, how could it not? She wanted to make him feel the same. She nuzzled his hand again before releasing it. She found his eyes, but couldn't decipher the expression on his face.

Then his face broke into a smile. A smile that she would henceforth call a “Lucas smile”. **“I love you too, my mate. I will show you that you can be safe and happy with me. I will be the best mate. All for you.”**

To her surprise, he grabbed the cloth and began to clean her once again. He was gentler when he reached legs. When he was done, he took the cup and rinsed the suds from her body. Once done he turned and searched in the cabinet under the sink. This action allowed her to catch glimpse of his very erect cock bobbing along his stomach. “Lucas, love… don’t you need…some… help there?” She pointed at his cock.

When he turned around, she saw that he held a bottle of shampoo. She also noticed that he was breathing hard. **“I… I need to take care of my mate first.”**

She shook her head at him. She took the shampoo bottle from him, and as quickly as possible, wet her hair with the cup. She poured a significant enough on her hair and rubbed it into her scalp. There were no suds, but then again, her hair was pretty gross. Almost violently, she ran her fingers through her hair until she could somewhat get them to comb through, ever grateful of having combed it before. She ran water from the cup through her hair until she could feel no more shampoo in it. “There, all clean and taken care of. Now, it’s your turn.”

He turned off the water and lifted her from the tub. She laughed at his enthusiasm. Dripping wet, he carried her back to the bedroom. “Do you have any towels?” He paused a moment, then laid her on the bed before disappearing out of the room. He returned with a small mountain of towels. **“Are these enough?”**

She couldn’t help but laugh at him. At his confused look, she smiled at him and said, “Yes, love, that’s more than enough.” She took the offered towels and set them up on the bed, using one to dry her hair. Using what she hoped was the best impression of bedroom eyes, she turned to him. “Now, come here my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I wasn't sure how much details y'all would prefer. I am basically planning a sexy time that will include a blowjob. All this from her POV, meaning I have the possibility of describing some anatomy in detail. If y'all want. If not, then I'll just edit this chapter to include it with minimal details. But if y'all would like more details, I'll add a chapter 9.5 for said blowjob. Let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, a detailed sexy-time. Enjoy!!!! This is really chapter 9.5.

Her POV

She could see that his pupils were blown. He was breathing hard. His attention was fully focused on her and she felt a thrill go through her at the knowledge. God, he made her feel so wanted with just a look. She needed to make sure he felt the same. Felt how much she wanted him. God he was beautiful. So strongly built. She needed to taste him.

Her heart pounded in her chest as he approached her. He seemed unsure of what she wanted. As soon as he was near, she reached out, needing to touch him. Her hand connected with his waist, wrapping around him as he neared her. She loved the feeling of his scales on her skin. She bit her lip and she heard him growl softly. **“I make you do that?”** She was confused for a second, but caught on that he meant her lip. She smiled up at him through her eyelashes, trying to act coy. “Yes, you make me want so much… my love.” She giggled as he kneeled and buried his snout between her wet hair and neck. She felt his tongue licking up the water that dripped from her hair and onto her neck.

“Lucas!” He pulled away to look at her. She used this to her advantage and caught his snout between her hands. It couldn’t exactly work, kissing with mouth to snout, but she gave it a try. She pressed her lips to his, right below his nose. He became rigid and pulled back with a look of surprise. She smiled up at him. **“You… you want to kiss me. Like humans do? Like when they are together?”** She reached for his hand, and again pressed a kiss to it. “Of course I do. That is, unless you don’t like it.” She didn’t want to make him do something he wouldn’t like. **“No! I… I like it.”** She smiled and pressed another kiss to his palm. “Good, because I want to kiss you everywhere. You just tell me where you like and where you don’t like, ok?” He nodded.

“Lucas, I want to try something.” He tilted his head at her and made a noise. So FREAKING Cute. **“What?”** She thought of how to frame it. “I want to kiss you… touch you, how you touched me. With your mouth.” To emphasize her point she reached a hand and touched her pussy. “Here”. His breath seemed to catch and he kept his eyes trained on her hand covering her pussy. She bit her lip and moaned his name. “Lucas… do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to help you?”

He reached for himself then, with his free hand, and gave himself a few strokes. **“Yessss…”** His word was a mixture of a groan that ended as a growl.

And now for the unsexy part of figuring out logistics. She figured that it would be easier if he sat on the bed. She scooted back towards the other edge to give him room to sit. “Sit on the bed love, with you back against the wall.” He immediately complied, maneuvering so his tail was off to the side. She couldn’t help but smirk at his enthusiasm. She positioned herself so she was sitting, leaning on her left side while leaning on his left, outstretched leg. She stretched herself out, making a big show of it, as if she’d done this before. Hoping to mask her nerves.

She found his eyes and felt reassured. He was simply watching her. Again, with that look of wonder. She smiled at him and lowered herself down. She started at his knees, the lowest she could reach. She kissed her way up one while she reached with her left hand to caress the other. She heard him take a sharp intake a breath. Without stopping her actions, she looked up and saw that he had a death grip on the sheets, and his eyes were hyper focused on her. Feeling bold, she began to lick as she got closer to his cock.

She felt his muscles tense and heard him moan. His scales didn’t really taste like anything, her brain was more focused on how it felt. Again, no part of him was rigid, but licking him like this, she was aware of the many bumps of his scales. Right before she was to reach his cock, she stopped, eliciting a whine from him when she pulled away.

She turned up to look at him and gave him a smirk. She straightened up and placed her hands against his pecks. Built like a tank…

She dug her hands into his skin and used her nails to softly scratch her way down. On the way, feeling each and every indent in his skin. Every muscle and scar. She looked up at him and saw that his head was leaning back against the wall and his eyes were shut. His mouth was wide open. “Do you like this? Am I touching you right? Tell me Lucas, tell me what you need.” He groaned and she heard the sheets rip. **“Please… mate, please don’t stop touching me. I… I need… please. Mate… don’t stop… I need you.”** She felt pride, like before, to bring him to such a state. Unlike before though, she began to feel a twinge of sadness. He seemed so desperate. The way he clung to the sheets and the look in his eyes, as if he was afraid. But afraid of what? Of her stopping? Of doing the wrong thing?

This made her consider, he probably had never been touched like this. Mate, he kept calling her mate. She used that word, but hadn’t really considered the implications. She ached to remember the sadness that had colored his eyes when she’d asked him if he was lonely. How could he not be? He would **not** be lonely anymore. She’d make sure.

“Lucas, mate, I need you to try and control yourself. I’m not as strong as I could be, so I need you to control how strongly you move your hips.” His eyes flew open. **“Yes my mate, I would never do anything to hurt you!”** She reached up and caressed his cheek. “I know my love, I know.”

With that, time for coherent talking was over. She once again ran her fingers down his chest, this time, also kissing her way down the center of his chest. His muscles were now contracting around her fingers and lips. His moans and groans becoming louder.

She reached his belly button and playfully dipped her tongue in. He jumped and took a large gulp of air. She looked up at him and smiled widely. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” He looked down at her with a perplexed expression. 

Diana placed a hand on each of his hip bones and began by kissing around his cock. His scent was strong here. Musky and male. His cock was long and white. The head was thicker than the shaft. The very tip ended in a point, and between the tip she could see his urethra. She remembered, from having held it in her hand, how soft it was. Not scaly at all, rather the skin seemed to glisten with some sort of liquid. Maybe from being inside him? The glands on the head looked blue. Pretty… All in all, he was maybe 7 inches? She couldn’t wait to have him inside her.

She could feel the warmth coming off of his member. She could see his balls slightly protrude from the opening. They too were white. And they were large. When his cock wasn’t out, the opening was slightly swollen, almost like a labia? She wondered if he would be sensitive here. She reached her lips and kissed the puffed up scaly skin. He growled. So, yes, sensitive.

She began by using her tongue on the space between his cock and opening, then worked her way to his balls. He tasted unlike anything she had ever tasted. She licked and kissed his shaft, working her way up higher and higher, her right hand slipped into his opening and massaging his balls. The noises he was making were downright terrifying, or they might be to anyone but Diana. Growls, snarls, and moans. When she finally reached the head and opened her mouth wide to fit it inside, he howled with pleasure and bowed forward, one hand landing on the bed and the other on her back. **“Mate… I’m sor… AHHH!”** She didn’t give him time to apologize as she began to bob up and down on his cock, with only the head fitting inside her mouth. Her right hand, no longer massaging his balls, came up to grip his shaft and stroke up and down in time with the movements of her head.

Lucas began to thrust up weakly. He was moaning obscenely, his back now arched and his head was thrown back. He was panting and she could feel his thighs trembling. **“DIANA!”** Her name turned into a roar as she felt him began to twitch and erupt in her mouth. Diana moved away quickly, but kept pumping him until no more semen shot from him. She heard him whimper and saw him catch himself on shaky hands to avoid collapsing altogether on the bed.

He looked up at her and she smiled at him. His hand reached for her face, his thumb wiping away the semen on her chin. She turned her face and kissed his palm. “Promise you won’t be gone long? I’m not that hungry, really.” Lucas leaned forward and licked her face until it was clean of his seed. He pulled away and smiled at her. **“Diana, my mate. I promise that I’ll never be gone long from your side as long as you want me.”**


	11. Chapter 11

His POV

No, he wouldn’t be gone lone. A quick patrol and hunting. No matter what his mate said, he knew he must provide for her. She was injured and it had been a while since she last ate. Unlike him, he knew that humans needed several meals a day.

Lucas took a deep breath and dove into the water. This time, he would present his mate with more than just fruit. No, this time, he would provide her with a feast.

Lucas swam as close to the bottom as possible, his powerful tail swishing back and forth as he kept his arms and legs close to his body. Always vigilant, he swam with barely his snout and back peaking out. Other animals knew to steer clear of him and his territory. On this particular patrol, he would be on the lookout for a specific danger. A specific scent. If he caught it, well, maybe he would be gone a tad longer than anticipated.

Lucas quickly finished the loop around his territory. The only scent of the man he did manage to catch was faint and fading. Good. He could focus on hunting now.

He swam until he reached the point where he last remembered seeing the large, white birds. Then, he stopped and waited. After about 10 minutes he spotted them. Yes! He would have to be crafty. Birds were smart prey. He quietly swam away and sought a stick. But not any stick, this had to be a good looking stick. Birds like these liked good looking sticks to use in building their nests. They would do anything for such sticks, even brave the alligator waters.

When such a stick caught his eye, Lucas promptly snatched it from the banks of the water and dove back into the water with the stick secure in his front claws.

Now surely there might be other methods to catch these birds, but why mess with a good and tried method? Lucas made sure to leave a good enough distance between the birds and himself as he rose to the surface of the water. Placing the stick on his snout, he maneuvered it until it lay balanced on his snout. Then, Lucas carefully sunk back into the water, leaving only his snout and partial back exposed. He gave a powerful swing of his tale, propelling him forward towards the birds, and then froze. He allowed the water to take him. Now, he waited.

As expected, he noticed one of the white birds in the trees look in his direction, straight at the stick. The bird didn’t seem to notice him, so he kept absolutely still. Soon enough, the bird left its perch and flew towards him. Closer and closer the bird came. Lucas held still. The second the bird was in range, Lucas lunged out from the water and snapped his snout shut around the bird’s neck. He dove under the water, but saw no bubbles rise from the bird.

Prize seized, Lucas swam home, stopping only when he spotted trees filled with the fruit his mate had savored. He loaded up his arms with as much as he could carry and began to walk home, the dead bird swinging slightly from his snout. He looked forward to presenting his catch to his mate. He then remembered that humans didn’t eat things raw like he did. Granny would always removed the feathers and would cook his catches on her… wood stove. Yes, that’s what it was called. She would tell him not to touch the metal when the fire was on. Too hot.

He always found the taste of her cooked meat to be good. She would add things to it to make it taste more than what it would by itself. He personally didn’t like the texture too much, but he would snap up whatever she gave him. He would have to collect wood to burn. He would remember all he could on how to work it so he could provide his mate with a meal she would like to eat.

Making sure he was mostly dry, Lucas entered the home. He scented the air and smiled to himself when he caught the scent of his mate. He needed to see her. He dropped the bird on the floor, deposited the fruit on the table nearby, and rushed to the door of his mate’s bedroom.

“Lucas, you’re back!” She greeted him with a big smile on her face. Diana had wrapped the sheets around her form. Her feet wiggled free. Lucas smiled at the sight. 

He hurried to the bed and ran a clawed hand down her face. Diana closed her eyes, leaning into the touch. She turned her face and kissed the inside of his palm. Heat and warmth radiated throughout his chest. **“My mate, I brought you food. Fruit and meat.”** She caught his eyes and his heart skipped a beat. She smiled at him once more and rubbed her face on his palm. “Thank you Lucas, I am kinda really hungry.”

Lucas felt pride swell in his chest at being able to provide for his mate’s needs. He rushed out of the bedroom and collected as much of the fruit as he could in his arms. Some of it rolled off the table and onto the floor. He growled lowly at it, but then ran back to the bedroom with what he had collected in his arms. He dropped his hoard on the bed beside Diana. “Oh my, that’s quite a lot of fruit you got there.” She picked up a piece and began to devour it. She was hungry, his mate, and it was adorable to watch her eat so enthusiastically. She finished one piece and began on another, eating more slowly now. She suddenly stopped and frowned at him. “Aren’t you going to eat too?” He shook his head. “Why? Aren’t you hungry?”

 **“No, I don’t need to eat as often as you do.”** As if on cue, his traitorous stomach betrayed him and gave a slight growl. She narrowed her eyes at him. “That sounds like you’re hungry too.” She grabbed a piece of fruit and held it out to him. “Here, do you like these?” Stubbornly, Lucas shook his head. **“No, you eat. I can catch some fish from right outside later.”** She narrowed her eyes at him once again and huffed. “Well, if you won’t eat, then I won’t eat.” She placed the half eaten alligator apple down and stared defiantly at him. **“What are you doing mate? You must eat.”** She shook her head at him. “Not if you don’t.” He was frustrated. Did she not trust the food he had brought her? She had eaten before… She looked thoughtful at him for a moment, then spoke. “Lucas, tell me, why do you want me to eat?”

Lucas felt at a loss on how to answer her. He had already told her that he wanted her as his mate, and she had accepted him. He had told her that he wanted to take care of her. **“I… you… you are my mate. You are hungry, you need food, so I will provide for you. I… So you can see I am a good mate.”** Her face twisted as if she was in pain. He rushed to her and knelt by her side. **“Mate! Do you hurt?”** She shook her head and took his hand. She brought her face close and placed a kiss on his knuckles. He was confused by this gesture as she usually kissed the inside of his palms. It was nice though. He liked when she kissed him. Anywhere, it seems. “My love, you are a good mate. You have shown me that you are good, and caring, and… and… I… I can tell that because of how you look at me, how you touch me… how you say things like that, and you mean them. You show that you mean them. I believe you, Lucas, you are a good mate.” She rubbed her face on his hand, but immediately pulled back. The back of his hand was not as soft as his palm. She smiled up at him, turned his hand, and rubbed her face on his palm. He liked it when she did this.

“Lucas, just like you want to show me that you are a good mate, I want to show you too. Because I care about you. I want you to eat if you’re hungry. It makes me happy to know that you’re OK.” She let go of his hand and touched his snout. Her hand ran up to his cheek. **“You are the best mate, because you are my mate.”** She laughed, it was short, but he decided that he loved that sound. He would strive to make her make that sound. “You are a dork, you know that?”

Hmm, he didn’t know that word. **“Is that good or bad?”** She shook her head at him. “Good, you dork, definitely good.” Dork. He was her dork. He liked how she smiled to herself.

“Lucas, is the spot with the fish far from here?” Lucas thought for a moment. **“No, it is… um… you can see if from the house.”** He would not be gone long, if that was her fear. “Could I… um… I mean, if it’s no trouble. Do you think I could come and watch you hunt? I mean, if it’s not far and if it’s no trouble.”

His mate wanted to go outside with him and watch him hunt. She trusted him to protect her outside of the house. Lucas felt his chest swell with pride once again. **“Yes! It is not too far, right outside of the door. It’ll be no trouble!”** No trouble at all. He would show his mate what a good hunter he was!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great Egrets, that’s what Lucas was hunting FYI


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY for the delay. I have been job hunting. My current job is grabbing my soul and slowing crushing it harder and harder each day. I will most likely edit this, as this is in its rawest form, but I felt like I really needed to get this out there.

Her POV

Lucas watched her as she ate her fill of the fruit. When she was done, she began to lick her lips and fingers trying to get all the juice off lest she become sticky. It was an old habit, and it wasn’t like Lucas was going to judge her. She looked up at him watching her, and for a second worried that he actually might. **“Why?”** She smiled up at him, relieved that it was only curiosity. “I have terrible manners, I know. I want to get the juice off so it doesn’t get me all sticky. I, unlike you, can’t just jump into the water to clean up.” She made a show of licking one of her fingers, letting her tongue glide slowly over the finger. “See, all clean.”

She was never one to be so brazen, but her alligator man mate seemed to bring things out in her. At his continued stare of her hand, she bit her lip. “Do you want to taste?” She lifted her hand to him.  

Lucas gingerly gripped her wrist and pulled her hand up towards his mouth. She saw his tongue peak out and, in a show of how prehensile it was, he wrapped it around her index finger and moved his tongue down, towards her hand. She felt how strong his tongue was and was reminded of how it had felt on a more sensitive part of her body. Her breath caught in her throat. She looked up and saw that Lucas was eyeing her intently. **“Tastes good. All parts of you taste good.”**

It took serious self control for Diana to break the eye contact and get her thoughts in order. She wanted him, and she suspected that if she pulled him down on the bed with her, he wouldn’t complain. But, she also wanted him to eat. “Lucas, do you have any extra clothes that would fit me?” She truly hoped he did and that the lust fueled decision to have him rip her shorts off wouldn’t mean she’d have to be bottomless for however long she’d be here. She felt her forehead wrinkle at that. That was a thought to file away for later.

Lucas nodded and disappeared through the door. He returned shortly with a large selection of tops and bottoms. All seemed to be a few sizes too big for Diana, but she was too busy laughing at the sight of Lucas with clothes hanging off all all parts of him. He made great use of his tail. God, he was so adorable.

After catching her breath, Diana picked a knee-length skirt and, with help from Lucas, wiggled into it. She could go commando. Once she had her shirt and bra on, Lucas picked Diana up and sat her on a chair in the living room. He went ahead outside to scout for any potential danger. Diana gave him a peck on the cheek as he left.  

The living room, like the bedroom, was modest in size. It connected with a kitchen that consisted of a table, cabinets, and a wood stove. On the table and floor was more fruit of various kinds. She smiled at that. The living room was bare save for a couch and a small coffee table. On the floor, near the door leading outside the home, was a dead white bird. It’s neck was bent at an unnatural angle and bits of red stained its feathers. She should feel disgust, she told herself, but she only felt a warm sense of pride knowing that Lucas had hunted for her. Her lizard brain was very happy at that. She snorted at her own thoughts.

As footsteps sounded, Diana anxiously awaited for the door to open. “All clear?” He tilted his head at her words and she couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips. He was so darn adorable. “What I meant to ask, is it safe for me to go outside?” He cleared the distance between them in two large steps. **“Yes my mate, I sensed no danger. Do you still want to come outside to watch me catch fish?”** Diana could see the restrained enthusiasm in his posture. She contemplated playing with him, but decided against it. “Of course! I want to see my big strong mate in action.”

Lucas’ chest puffed out at the complement. He bent down and picked up Diana, bridal-style. He nuzzled her neck and pressed his snout to her mouth. Diana placed on a kiss on him and threw her arms around his neck. He turned with her and, while holding all of her weight in one arm, opened the door to the outside.

It was beautiful outside, the sun was bright and the birds were chirping away. It was still so breathtaking the amount of greens, yellows, and reds. The sky was blue with a scattering of clouds. The air tasted thick and humid. Early morning fog swirled around them as Lucas walked. Diana could tell that he was trying to walk as gently as possible. The few times he stepped too harshly and jostled her, his eyes flew to her, searching for any signs of pain. She simply smiled up at him to indicate that all was well.

Lucas seemed to know the path well, and in no time they arrived at a bend in the river. There was a large tree near the edge and Lucas kneeled down and gently sat her down against the trunk, in the shade. **“Are you comfortable? No pain?”** Diana shook her head. “No pain, love.” She ran her hand along his arm and squeezed his biceps. They were huge. “Don’t worry about me, I’m nice and comfy here. Go, do your thing.”

Lucas swiveled on the balls of his heels and let his body fall to the ground. He crawled head first into the water and disappeared into its depths. Other than the churning by the surface, Diana could see no other signs of Lucas. How could such a large being disappear so completely? It was frightening to think of what else could lurk in the waters. It’s all right though, Lucas would never let anything hurt her. Nothing in the water could rival Lucas’ size and strength.

Diana reached out to feel the rays of the sun on her hands. All that time inside, she missed the feeling. The warmth. It took some wriggling, but she managed to reach the sun on her left arm. She pressed her check on the earth and took in the smell of the grass. This, this was her new happy place.

Suddenly, Lucas breached the surface of the water and slammed back down with such force that a loud slap sound echoed. Out of his mouth protruded a large, silver scaled fish with a pointy face. Lucas’ powerful snout closed, and in a single quick bite, he swallowed the fish whole. He turned to look at Diana and froze.

 **“Diana!”** Lucas dove into the water and in a few seconds made it to the shore. He reached her side and sniffed the air around her, his face held a serious expression. He reached for her face and stroked it. Diana sat up and smiled up at Lucas’ crouching form. “What’s wrong? I was just laying down, I’m ok.” As if not fully convinced, Lucas pressed his snout into her hair and took a deep breath. It kind of ticked. Diana reached around and gave him a hug. She pressed her body against his and kissed his neck. He shivered. **“You’re really ok.”**

“I’m ok, just getting comfortable to watch the show. That was a huge fish you just caught.” Lucas sniffed her again and she released him from the embrace. He looked her up and down and seemed reluctant to move. Diana reached up and touched Lucas’ chest. She ran her hand down to his waist, but suddenly Lucas flinched. He seemed surprised at himself. “Did I just find a tickle spot?” This would be good knowledge to have for the future. She may not be able to win a fist fight, but she could absolutely destroy him in a tickle war. Rather than answer, Lucas raised a hand to his waist and mimicked her movements. He seemed confused when it didn’t elicit the same sensation. **“How did you do that to me?”** It suddenly dawned on Diana that Lucas had never been tickled. She frowned at that. He must be so touch starved and yet he was nothing but patient and gentle with her. “Oh Lucas, have you never been tickled before?” She ran her hand up and down his waist and he jerked away from her. **“No! I’ve never felt this before. Is it because my mate is touching me?”** He reached over and stroked her face. **“I… I’ve never had a mate before. I only want Diana now and for always. Tickle, I didn’t know this word.”**

Diana felt her chest tighten. How could he just make such declarations so willy nilly? God, the nerve of her Alligator man! She grasped his hand on her cheek and caressed it. “Does this feel like the feeling you just had? Does it tickle?” Lucas shook his head. “But it feels different than when you touch your own hand, right? Tell me, how does it feel when you touch and how is that different than when I touch?”

 **“When I touch, I feel my own flesh, my own skin touching my hand.”** He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. **“When you touch, I feel warm… I feel warm when I touch hand, but your warm is different.”**

“Is that all that’s different?” Diana continued to caress his hand and smiling up at him. Lucas shook his head. “Then tell me, how is it different?” Lucas was quiet for a moment. **“It’s hard to say. I just feel different. My mate’s touch is different, special. Different even than when Granny touched my hand. Your touch reaches a part of me that I didn’t know was there. I… I never thought I would have a mate. I never knew there could be more. Everything you do is special. Even now, how you look at me. I want to protect you always. Hold you always. I want you to always look at me like this.”** Diana felt tears flow down her face. She felt overwhelmed by the depth of Lucas’ words. He’d known her for so little, yet already he made her feel so loved. So enveloped in adoration. How could a person not fall in love? Lucas was sincere and vulnerable in his declaration. Diana felt a strong feeling of protectiveness over the heart that he so willingly gave to her.

“Lucas, you have to promise me to tell me if I ever make you unhappy.” Lucas looked confused. **“Diana, I… Why are you crying?! Do you hurt?”** Lucas’ whole demeanor changed. He sniffed around her again and hunched over her, blocking her from view. “No, my love, I don’t hurt.” Diana wiped the tears from her face. “I just, come from a place where people don’t talk like that.” She took a breath to calm her emotions. **“My words made you cry?”** Lucas’ face was a mixture of confusion and affliction. “No! I mean, yes! I mean technically.” Diana closed her eyes and shook her head at herself. “What I mean,” She reached up to caress Lucas’ snout, “is that yes, technically your words are getting to me, but in a good way. My home, where I come from, people can be really bad. It’s hard to find a partner. And even when one does, there’s no guarantee that it’s forever. Even when people get married… um… it’s a ceremony where they declare their love to be forever, sometimes they don’t stay together forever.” She couldn’t help the tears that threatened to fall, and she fought to control her breathing. “So when you tell me that I’m special and that you want me for always… I feel too much, like this can’t be true. You’re so kind and strong and you make me feel so loved. This can’t be true. But it is. I see you, your eyes, I believe you and it’s so much. I… I feel like I can’t breath. Because what if I this isn’t forever. I can’t go back to not having this. Not having you. I… I…” He was so graceful and swift in how he spread his legs and positioned his tale so it wouldn’t touch her legs. He kneeled in front of her and pulled her into his arms. Diana wrapped her arms around him and trembled.

 **“My mate, I promise you that this is for always. As long as you will have me, I will love you. And, even if you won’t, I’ll still love you.”** Diana sobbed at his words. Good god, get a grip! “I love you Lucas, I need you to know that. And I need you to tell me if I ever make you unhappy. If I ever make you hurt. Promise me.” Lucas began to make the purring noise, which seemed to settle Diana‘s nerves. Once he sensed that Diana had stopped crying, Lucas released her. **“I promise.”**

Lucas settled down besides her. No one spoke for a long while, they just enjoyed each other’s company. Diana sat against Lucas, and Lucas’ hand ran up and down Diana‘s side. After a while, Diana turned to Lucas. “All I was trying to say was that when someone else touches you, usually someone you trust or like, it feels different. It’s like your body is more sensitive to other feelings. Like tickle… or pleasure.” Lucas just nodded. **“I like pleasure… and tickle.”** Diana smiled.

“Tell me then, tell me about your home. What is your favorite part?” Lucas lit up and began to describe in detail the various plants and smells of the swamp. Diana listened.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Beachball42 and FoxDemonGirl84 for noticing and pointing out the name mistake. Getting my fic names mixed up in my rush to get this out. Whoops. Anyhoo, I think I caught them all, but if I haven’t, let me know.


End file.
